


Goodbye, 2020

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: 2020 analysis haha, CATG, Character Analysis, Clyde reviews 2020, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Years Eve, clybe is cute, clyde is cute, cryde friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: As the last day of 2020 falls upon him, Clyde reflects upon the past year; considering the struggles, but also the positvies.
Relationships: (background), (mentioned) - Relationship, Background, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, Wendy Testaburger/OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Goodbye, 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexisGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/gifts).



> HELLO!
> 
> This is literally SO DUMB and I wrote this in 20 minutes, but this is for my dearest friend, LexisGrey. I’m sooooooo happy to have found you within this crazy ass year. You’re a literal angel descended from heaven above. You’re so talented, and also SO supportive of me. I love talking to you! I hope you have a beautiful 2021, love. 
> 
> SORRY THIS IS SO DUMB! I promise I will bring you many more gifts in 2021 ;_;

It wasn’t like most New Year Eve’s he had in the past. Usually Clyde would go out; either to the club or a big party. He would spend the night getting wasted with Bebe; one of them getting absolutely too shit faced to even walk. Sometimes they _both_ would get hammered, resulting in either Wendy, or Craig and subsequently, Tweek, having to get them home.

It had been fun while it lasted.

Clyde never thought that things would chance so fast; that the world would take a drastic turn of events during 2020. He never expected to live through something so _monumental._ Nor has he ever been so _excited_ to end a year.

It was probably the shittiest one yet. Yeah, it was somewhat fun spending so much time with Bebe when they were both laid off from work, collecting unemployment, and isolating themselves within their tiny two-bed-room apartment; occasionally having Skype calls with Wendy and her girlfriend, or Craig and Tweek, or any other of their friends.

He felt as though, in that time of quarantine, he had caught up on lost time with his love.

He tried to focus on the positives.

He tried to focus on that he hadn’t lost anyone in his family, although there were certain times where he felt very concerned about his father. He was his late fifties now and at higher risk to the disease. He spent a lot of time talking to him too though. He also felt very worried about him, as he was left alone for so many months in his house.

Video chat was a blessing though and they often played a game of cards, or virtual monopoly online. His dad would tell him jokes, and Clyde would trade anecdotes. It was different and a little sad as he was close with his father, and unable to actually _see him_ in person, but they kept in touch. And he hadn’t gotten sick. That was a plus.

Some nights through 2020, everything felt wrong though. He was used to going out. He was used to seeing Craig in person; punching him in the arm and receiving a shove back, resulting in a full on wrestle. He attempted to _play_ wrestle with Bebe, but she was not having it. She told him to buy a punching bag.

Which he _did,_ halfway through quarantine, although, it was left untouched as he became lazier and lazier; the spot in his couch sinking deeply inwards.

Around the early summer, he and Bebe decided it would be good for them to get a cat. They went to the animal shelter; although, it was weird, and you had to virtually pick out a cat online, and then they would bring it out to your car to meet you. Everything about 2020 was weird.

Clyde had suggested to name him _Tucker_ in honor of his best friend, but Bebe was against it. Once they told Craig about this on a video call, Craig thanked Bebe. Instead they went with the name of _Abu,_ the monkey from Aladdin, who Clyde had always wanted as a friend and pet.

After getting a cat, Clyde got very into _Dungeons and Dragons,_ online. Occasionally, Craig would play with him online; staying up until 4am. Bebe would get up for water or the bathroom, and say, “ _what the hell are you still doing up? Come to bed,”_ and then Clyde would begin rambling on about whatever campaign he and Craig were doing, resulting in Bebe leaving him alone. On those nights, he would usually get to bed around 5:30am. It made him feel like he was a teenager again, as he and Craig spent much of their adolescent years doing the exact same thing.

He supposed that was a plus too.

He was grateful to have Bebe and Abu. He would not want any other quarantine partners, but he was happy now that it was at least _safe_ enough (he supposed) to have guests over for New Year’s Eve. It was just a few; Craig and Tweek, Wendy and her girlfriend, Natasha, and Jimmy.

They would probably ring up Token and Nichole at midnight, but the couple moved out of state a few years prior, and was not traveling for the holidays.

Clyde felt overly excited to have guests over; like a puppy about to go on a walk. He helped Bebe prepare tacos for everyone and Tweek said that he would bring cupcakes. Jimmy promised booze, and Wendy would bring games. Knowing that most of his friends smoked from time to time, he figured at least _one_ of them would bring weed.

And he was right. Both Natasha _and_ Tweek came with weed. He didn’t even have to ask them. Boy, did he love his friends.

They spent the night drinking and playing cards and board games. He laughed harder than he had in a while. Craig and Clyde fought over what to play, and ultimately, Bebe won out, being the one to control the stereo. Luckily, she had a good music taste.

Clyde felt happy to see his friends together again; thinking of the times they were apart, wondering when something like this would happen again. Even when restrictions began to lift, Tweek was pretty scared to see anyone, and Craig didn’t want to upset him, so he too, restricted himself to see anyone until late summer. Even then, whenever he saw his friends, they were seldom all together like this. He supposed that they weren’t even truly _all_ together, as Token and Nichole were off in Vermont, but they did pull them up on the famous _Zoom_ about an hour before midnight.

Token and Nichole were just having a night to themselves, so they stayed on the call until midnight reached. Everyone cheered violently, slamming their feet around; everyone ecstatic of the disastrous year’s end.

Clyde didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until Bebe had touched his chin, angling his face towards her. A ever-the-beautiful smile reached across her lips as she asked, “are you crying, honey?”

Clyde blinked the watershed away and shook his head. “I’m just so happy that everyone’s here. I’m happy this years over, and I’m happy that we’re all okay.”

Bebe’s closed her lips in a toothless, radiant smile. As he looked at her, even more tears swelled up in his big amber eyes. “I’m so happy to have you. Always.”

“I’m so happy to have you,” she promised, a sparkle in her olive eyes. With that, she leaned forward and brushed her soft lips over his own. As it always did when they kissed, Clyde melted into it, his hand coming up to brush a few strands of blonde out of her face.

Even after his love pulled her lips away, she stayed in close proximity, giving him one of the softest, most kindest and beautiful smiles he’d ever seen — although _every_ smile from Bebe felt like this. “Happy New Year, Clyde,” she murmured.

  
He smiled back, “Happy New Year, Bebe.”

He didn’t know what to expect from 2021, if it would be better or worse from the year before, but he knew he could conquer it as long as he had the girl next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character, Natashsa, it belongs to my loveliest friend, LexisGrey (in her fic Meet Me on the Horizon! PLEASE GO READ IT! It’s one of the best creek stories ever! LOVE IT)


End file.
